This invention relates to the game of golf which is characterized by a compliment of golf clubs necessary to conduct the games and which must be carried throughout the game. Included in golfing is an assortment of paraphernalia including golf balls and tees etc., and all to the end that a golf bag of clubs and sundry items weighs considerably and draws upon the physical stamina of a golfer. Consequently, there are golf carts and caddies that reduce the strain on the golfer. However, there are situations where the golfer prefers to be self sufficient, and/or to provide assistance to the caddy a wheeled cart or stroller is to be desired in order to conveniently carry the golf bag. Heretofore, wheeled golf bag apparatus has been characteristically complicated, heavy and cumbersome, leaving much to be desired. And accordingly therefore, it is a general object of this invention to provide a simple, light weight and convenient stand and stroller for golf bags, and which is economical and inherently reliable and durable.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a carriage that is easily adapted either temporarily or permanently to a golf bag of usual size and configuration, golf bag and club access being standardized and the carriage of this apparatus being coextensive with said bags. In practice, a tubular frame is employed with injection molded plastic members secured to the top and bottom ends of the bag. Also, an injection molded plastic support member is fixed to the tubular frame to mount wheeled legs that are retractile.
It is an object of this invention to deploy and collapse a wheeled support of the apparatus, extensible for maximum stability and retractile for the convenience of shoulder strap carrying and for storage. In practice, a simple leg and strut support is provided, there being mirror opposite right and left leg wheeled support, the legs and struts of which are divergent at an included angle of approximately 90.degree. and deploying wide tread wheels with a track spread of about 24 inches. A single manually shiftable and weight assisted actuator positions the struts so as to extend and retract the wheeled legs.
It is an object of this invention to controllably manipulate the deployment and collapse of the wheeled support, and to this end there is a manipulator tube that is reciprocatable relative to the tubular frame, and is also rotatable to lock the wheeled support in its deployed mode, and to un-lock and release the same. In practice, the manipulator tube is rotatably secured to the shiftable actuator that shifts the support struts, and is slidably guided through the aforesaid top saddle and the support affixed to the tubular frame. A feature of this invention is that the manipulator tube is both manually and ground operable, and by gravity, to assist deployment of the wheeled support.
An object of this invention is to provide means by which the weight of the golf bag and its contents enables gravity to be used in deploying the wheeled legs into the stand and strolling modes. The wheeled legs are initially spring biased and automatically extended to the deployed positions, partially at least as shown in FIG. 4.
It is an object of this invention to assist collapse of the apparatus, whereby the wheeled support is completely retracted and yieldingly held under spring pressure in that mode. To this end, tension means is provided to yieldingly urge the support legs inwardly as they swing downwardly into a collapsed position closely adjacent to the tubular frame (see FIG. 3).
It is also an object of this invention to inherently hold the apparatus in its deployed condition, by limiting the position of the wheeled legs and by anchoring them in the deployed positions fowardly from a vertical line of support from the tubular frame (see FIG. 1). That is, the manipulator tube can be lowered from the position shown in FIG. 1 so as to position the legs vertically, but no further without collapse. In practice, a pistol grip is provided to push-pull and rotate the manipulator tube, all as circumstances require.
It is another object of this invention to releasably lock the apparatus in its deployed condition, simply by rotating the manipulator tube to engage a key-slot in the uppermost saddle member. Accordingly, the manipulator tube and actuator member shifted thereby can be locked whereby indiscriminate handling of the apparatus is made possible, without inadvertent collapse thereof.
And, it is an object of this invention to reduce the parts and members of this apparatus to a bare minimum, thereby reducing the the cost of manufacture and providing an extremely simple and practical product that is reliable and not subject to malfunction.